Shattered
by Mysterous951
Summary: Jacob never expected to return to London, but it could not be helped. When getting a letter of plead for savior from his allies, he rushed back instantly. Whether or not the consequences between Jacob and the life he has created with Evie can lead to something dire, there are just some promises he knew he cannot break. Sequel to Promises
1. Welcome Home

WARNING: Death descriptions and a bit of twincest

**1892**

_**Fall** _

_**London** _

It has been four years since the terror of Jack the Ripper. Everyone in London rejoiced over the downfall of the most infamous murderer of all of London. All citizens felt they were finally at peace again as Jacob and Rose put an end to the Ripper. But little did they know, there came another mass murderer who happened to have had a history with the legendary executioner beforehand. Jacob and Abberline presumed it was just another copycat, but as murder after murder became more incongruous, they chose to pursue the source of it all. As time has passed, they have been having difficulty capturing the murderer which led chaos to begin to stir again, all leading Jacob Frye to start all over at square one...

It was a deathly cold evening in London for Jacob. One that felt worse than previous falls. The breeze felt bone-chilling and rubbing his hands and letting out warm breaths upon his skin did not make any changes. The brisk wind hitting against his skin just made things feel even worse to where he just wanted to return home and be bundled up in a warm and fuzzy blanket with Evie and Cecily, surrounding the fireplace with a hot cup of tea in his hands. But with the position he was in, he had no option of returning home any time soon.

The night was still young, but the street lights were already lit dim and the alleyways were pitch black to where anything could go south if all alone, which were luckily the most avoidable places. Though that was mainly for most to almost all middle to upper classmen that is. But those who were in the poorer district had to try to survive the horrid moonless and starless nights. Especially prostitutes who worked late nights on the streets. It was a deathly job if ever left alone. Once the clouds hit the sky and rain suddenly pours down upon the smooth nakedness of the skin, that was their usual warning sign.

When being hit by the rain, a certain man continuously appeared during those dark nights to _help_ those who were in need. Most of which being women. He was to be viewed as a noble man, assisting women that were in need of abet. The man was known to be kind and charming. He would guide a woman to shelter to prevent from getting drenched. But when a woman was most vulnerable, that's when he would strike. Not many figured it out. But Jacob did. Or so he assumed.

Jacob stayed in the shadows almost every night. It was dead silent in Whitechapel, but most nights, all that could be heard were blood curdling screams from women. The high pitched sound of trepidity escaping their lungs as though close to breaking glass. The cry for help that they continuously plead, but is always left behind until their last breath. The tears from the terror they suffered as their death was punishably agonizing and gruesome. The deaths were so grotesque most times to where it looked as though they were a victim straight from a torture chamber. But if the nights were dead and a woman's high-pitched shout were muffled, their execution would look like it could have been done by a surgeon. Or so Jacob and Abberline have perceived.

_Why the bloody hell is this happening again? I thought we officially put an end to this kind of madness? What kind of lunatic is causing such chaos all over again?_ Jacob thought to himself, _Who the bloody hell could be causing such a stir?_

Jacob was awaiting for Mr. Weaversbrook, the founder of Weaversbrook Publishing, and the cause of the spread of terror in London. Once his eyes landed on him, anger began to brew inside him. He marched over to him, trying to hold in the reins of hatred he knew was about to burst. The gang leader wanted to put an end to the news that spread around the city like wildfire, that has been causing nothing, but chaos.

"I thought we've gone through this before, Mr. Weaversbrook! Why are you repeating this?" Jacob grabbed hold of his upper arm, "Stop publishing these horrific warnings! It is causing nothing, but chaos all over again!" He glared, tightening his grip.

"I told you to stay away from me..." He growled, not having the will to face him.

"Jacob!" Rose called out, "He's at it again..."

The younger twin turned, a look of dread washing over his face as he could tell horrible news was coming his way. He could see the look of dismay in Rose's eyes, bloodshot and dark pupils. Her hair all frizzled, looking as though she just got out of bed. Her face turning deathly pale, looking like she just fell ill. Her chapped faded pink lips gaped slightly opened, showing signs as though she were about to scream, but it was as if it was caught in her throat. She appeared as though she just saw a ghost.

"It's more gruesome than the last..." Rose trembled with distress, mumbling the news.

The publisher looked away, trying to ignore the feel of guilt while overhearing Rose. Jacob looked over at Weaversbrook with a look of disgrace before following the older woman.

Rose rushed passed the group of officers that was effortlessly blocking the horrific sight of the latest murders of two of Rose's friends. She covered her mouth, trying to hold in her tears, her stomach churning once she saw the gruesome death of two of her greatest allies lying flat on the cold ground in Whitechapel. She looked devastated. A feel of weakness beginning to overcome her as her knees were locking up, beginning to feel as though she were about to collapse.

"Christ's sake..." Rose breathed out, "Not Edith... she was such a sweet young girl. And Abigail? Not her, too... Jacob! I thought we had this handled!" She cried out, looking over at him with a mix of acrimony and grief. "For Christ's sake! You promised me they were going to be safe!" The older woman covered her eyes, masking her tears, trying not to look at the mutilated bodies.

One lasses throat was slit to the bone, her head close to being chopped off. You could barely recognize her face. Her face looked as though she were brutally murdered by wild animals. Her clothes were shredded and her skin was sliced into bits. There were several severely punctured wounds into the abdomen. And her arms and legs were bent backwards or torn apart.

While as for the other lass... Her face looked like she got swung by a bat over and over to where her face looked deformed. Her eyes were missing, assuming it was mushed together with every other body part that lied on the ground, spread about a foot apart. Her body mutilated dreadfully by the look of a dagger that dug deep into her body. Fourth degree burn marks covering most of it.

Jacob covered his mouth with the back of his hand, holding himself back from gagging. The look of fearfulness spread across his face. He closed his eyes as he tightened his hands into fists, breathing in and out slowly, putting effort into keeping himself together. The gang leader knelt down, examining the bodies. He noticed something shimmering and grabbed hold of the items, seeing it was the bracelets with their initials on it, the ones he had given the twins, Edith and Abigail, when they were just toddlers. A look of incredulity crossed his face as he was looking at the gruesome death of two young women that worked alongside Rose. He closed his eyes tightly, his hands gripping the bracelets out of anger. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs to release all of the anger that boiled deep inside of him, but Jacob tried to keep himself calm and collected as he stood up.

The gang leader noticed there was a trace of blood turning into a somewhat arrow, pointing out what was ahead of him. He felt chills run up his spine by the look of fresh blood dripping down a wall, stating...

_**Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock... Time is of the essence, Sir Frye...** _

"Sick bastard..." Jacob mumbled with a growl.

Once seeing that, anger boiled deep down inside him to the very core. Hatred began to brew immensely inside. The younger twin felt as though he was about to snap just by those words.

Jacob rolled his eyes, his eyes narrowed out of anger, "Rose?" Jacob glanced over at the tearful looking woman, "Samuel and John are keeping watch of the others, correct?"

"Y-Yes... Samuel's on the roof tops and John's on the streets in the shadows." Rose responded, trying to keep herself together so she doesn't go mad.

"Good." Jacob murmured, "Time to try and find a way to lure him out so we can finish this once and for all." He sighed deeply, finally loosening his muscles, "Rose, tell the lads to keep a look out. I'll try and take care of this..." Jacob climbed up a wall, running across the tracks, fleeing the scene, hoping to be followed.

"Be careful..." Rose spoke lowly, placing her hand on her chest while wiping away the tears, trying to calm her racing heart.

Rose felt a sudden chill, feeling as though the man was nearby, but she couldn't tell where. She prayed Jacob would be out of harm's way and that this new consternation will cease soon.

_**Three Weeks Earlier...** _

**_1892_ **

**_Fall_ **

**_Florence, Italy_ **

"Exactly like that, Cecily! Keep it up!" Jacob spoke up, "Find an opening and strike!" Cecily followed her father's instructions word by word.

"Don't forget to block!" Evie joined in, "Keeping track of their pattern to avoid their hits will help you on finding an opening!"

"What your mother said!" He chuckled lightly, glancing over at Evie, "Yes! You're doing it! Like that! Now make them lose their balance and end it with a swift strike!" Jacob motioned as though he was fighting, too.

"Mainly aim for the temple or their throat!" Evie shouted.

Cecily struck the last man standing with her. She gave a right hook. A punch in the throat. A kick in the side of the abdomen. A sweep under the leg. Ending with a kick to the head. The adolescent rested her hands on her knees, catching her breath while looking down at the last man she knocked out. She sighed with relief and a smile of proudness ran across her face, soon standing tall, wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

_**Appears tonight's winner is this young lady, Cecily Evelyn Frye! Round of applause for this lucky lady! **_said an announcer, walking up to her and raising her hand as a champ.

Shouts and hoots drowned out the boos as they applaud Cecily's win. Quite a few audiences have won bets, knowing very well, with Jacob and Evie's history, Cecily would win without struggle.

"Yes! Brilliant!" They cheered at their daughter, once they saw everyone, but their child on the ground.

"Whoever said I needed luck to win this fight?" Cecily laughed. "As one man said before, _I make my own luck_." She stated a quote from an assassin known as Shay Cormac she read about in a book.

Evie pinched the bridge of her nose with a painfully sounded groan and Jacob shook his head with a breathed out laugh.

"Why the bloody hell did I place Shay Cormac's saying in the book?" Evie slid her hand down her face, looking up at the ceiling.

"Beats me, love. Beats me..." Jacob cleared his throat and stifled the rest of his laugh.

_**Ooh, appears she's just as cocky as her father.**_ The announcer laughed, peeking over at Jacob.

Jacob gave a sarcastically offensive look, giving a look of disbelief to the announcer, but honestly not denying the truth of his cockiness.

"What you call _cocky_. I call _confident_." Jacob spoke up with a chortle.

Cecily scoffed while looking over at her father before looking back at the announcer, "Oh, shut up..." Cecily nudged the man with a laugh, "Hope to see you next time, Clyde."

"Until then." He smiled, nudging back.

"Until then." Cecily smiled.

"Bravo, Cecily! I knew you could do it!" Jacob pulled her in by the head to kiss her temple, his face glowing with joy.

"You did wonderfully, Cecily." Evie hugged her, giving her a look of proudness.

"Thanks, father. Mother." She smiled up at both of them.

"I see you move swiftly just like your mother." Jacob smiled softly, looking over at Evie.

"And I see you strike hard just like your father." Evie showed the same expression in turn.

"Alright already... stop being all lovely-dovey around me. It's my birthday, so don't ruin it." Cecily chuckled, moving in between them to walk ahead.

"Ah, yes. Seeing as to how you did great, what would the birthday lass, turning eighteen, like to do the rest of the day?" Jacob asked.

"Anything you wish, love." Evie added.

"_Anything_?" Cecily asked with a mischievous grin.

"Anything, but that." Evie spoke first. Assuming she wants to learn more on their family history.

"You said _anything,_ though, mother..." She pouted.

"Oh, come now, love." Jacob chuckled, nudging Evie. "Let the lass have this. She earned it."

Evie groaned, rolling her eyes, "Fine, love. Fine. What is it you wish, darling?"

"I want to know more about my grandparents. Especially more about the brotherhood." She spoke with a look of plead, "I want to know more of how you two joined and why you left..." She looked down, "It wasn't because of me... was it...?" The lass looked up at them.

"Of course not, lass!" Jacob began, "You're not the reason we left!"

"N-No! Not at all, darling!" Evie joined, "We just... it's a long story we mustn't speak of..." She embraced her, "But we can tell you more about your grandparents and the brotherhood. Alright, love?"

Cecily nodded with a faint grin, satisfied enough to get most of what she wants to hear, "Alright, mother."

The lass turned to reach home first, leaving Jacob and Evie behind, leading them to feel guilt begin to slowly grow inside of them.

"It's for the best..." Jacob spoke lowly. Evie agreed with a small hum.

"Race you home, father!" Cecily turned to look at Jacob, then began to bolt.

"You're on, lass!" Jacob laughed, catching up.

Evie breathed out a laugh, shaking her head as she admired looking at the two most precious people she loves so dearly looking as happy as ever.

Jacob began to head to the closest food stand to jump on and reach for the nearest windowsill. He hopped his way up to the top as though rushing up like a monkey. Once he reached the top, he saw his daughter on the rooftops along with him, only two roofs ahead of him. A smirk ran across his face, starting to speed up to reach Cecily. He leapt from one chimney to another hoping it would help him increase his pace, which thankfully did. The younger twin was only a foot away from Cecily, about to reach out to her and tug her back. And with his luck, he got her and pulled her back, leading her to fall back.

"Hey! That's cheating, father!" Cecily yelled out.

"I call that skill, darling!" Jacob snorted, still running.

Cecily growled, but something popped in her head, "Well, two can play at that game, father." She chuckled lightly.

The young lass started running again and jumped to the next rooftop, but purposefully failed, hanging onto the edge of the roof.

"Father! Father! HELP ME, FATHER!" She screamed out.

Jacob looked back and almost had a heart attack. He ran straight back to her within seconds flat. The younger twin reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I got ya, lass!" Once his hand reached hers...

"No,_ I_ got _you_, father." A smirk appeared on her face as she pulled him towards her, leading him to fall over, trusting his ability to catch himself. Cecily looked down and saw Jacob hang onto the closest windowsill. She stuck her tongue out with a grin and rushed to the top.

"You're playing dirty, lass!" Jacob scoffed.

"Well, I do get it from you!" She yelled out with a laugh, only a foot away from home. "As you keep saying, it's_ skill_!"

Jacob rolled his eyes and jumped onto the roof, catching up to her, only inches away. Once they both reached home, they stopped to catch their breath. Cecily still all energetic while Jacob looked beat.

"Nicely done, lass... Nicely done." He huffed with a chuckle, leaning against the wall.

"Thanks, father." She smiled, "I did learn from the best after all."

"Ah, lass." He grinned, patting her head.

"Mother, of course." She smirked.

Jacob gasped sarcastically, "I'm hurt, darling... why hurt father like this?" He said, placing his hand on his chest, acting hurt.

"I'm just joking, father." She giggled, "Hm?" She looked down, noticing a letter with Jacob's name on it. Cecily handed it to him, "A letter for you, father." She looked up, "Who is it from?" Cecily cocked her head to the side, curious.

"Hm? A letter? For me?" Jacob opened the letter, "Christ..." He spoke lowly.

"What's the matter, love?" Evie asked, walking up to them.

"Hm? Oh! N-Nothing to worry about, darling." Jacob looked up for a second before looking back down at the letter, "Nothing at all..."

Jacob crumpled up the letter and shoved it deep in his pocket, pretending all was fine and dandy. When in all honesty, _nothing _was fine at all. But he hid it well so they can spend a nice, peaceful, and fun evening for their daughter's birthday.

_**Hours Later...** _

Cecily passed out when the clock struck midnight. Jacob and Evie chuckled in awe seeing their daughter passed out, her head resting on the table, a fork still in her hand from eating her sixth piece of cake.

"Just like her father..." Evie giggled, glancing over at Jacob, "Always the fastest eater with a black hole of a stomach."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Jacob laughed, "So, _must_ we carry her to her room...? With the muscles she has, who knows-"

"_You_ can do it, love." Evie patted his shoulder, "It'll make you stronger."

"Uh-huh... _right._" Jacob sighed deeply as his shoulders dropped, "Ah, lass..." He chuckled faintly, knowing his daughter is as light as a feather, just too exhausted to carry her.

Once Jacob put his daughter to bed and kissed her forehead with a silent goodnight and one last birthday wish, he turned off the light and walked out of her room with a soft grin. The elder man closed the door quietly, then leaned against it, pulling out the letter, rereading it, hoping he read it wrong, but there was no luck. Everything stated on it was as clear as day. A deep sigh escaped. He covered his face with one hand, groaning with frustration as he clenched tightly on the letter.

"Everything was going magnificently, too..." He dragged his hand down his face before groaning with irritation, "Bloody hell... I thought I finished him..."

"What's wrong, Jacob?" Evie walked up to him, concerned.

"Hm? Oh... n-nothing, Evie." He sighed.

"Jacob, what are you hiding from me?" Evie asked, sensing secrecy.

Jacob was silent for several seconds before looking up, "I received a letter." He had trouble speaking since it was something he never knew would reappear in his life, "It appears there's someone reeking havoc in London." _Again._ He added in his head, not telling Evie the full truth. Jacob held up a letter and a piece of newspaper from London, "Someone that appears the police officers nor detectives can capture."

Evie picked the pieces of paper and read through both of them, "Bloody hell..." She whispered, "We should go back and help them." She looked up at him, "Wait a moment... who sent the letter? I thought we were no longer in contact with the Brotherhood nor London." Evie looked at him suspiciously.

"Do you not remember who helped us get here in the first place?" Jacob chuckled, hoping it would hide the truth.

"True... but how...?" Evie noticed it was from Detective Abberline, leaving her to want to question further.

"He's a detective, so of course he'd be able to find ways to reach us." Jacob awkwardly laugh, hoping it would cover up the truth.

"Of course..." Evie still found it suspicious, but dropped it, making the letter of plead the main topic. "Anyway, we should go help them."

Jacob didn't exactly know how to respond. He knew the right answer. He knew they had to return and help everyone. The only issue he had with this thought is having Evie along side him.

"You're right..." He smiled faintly, "But I'm going to have to go alone."

"_Jacob, _you shouldn't do this alone." Evie walked up to him, upset, "Don't put me through the same position Henry-"

"I'm not treating you like Henry did, Evie." He huffed, "I want you to stay and keep _Cecily_ away from London. I don't want _her_ to end up in any danger." Jacob used that as a cover up, truthfully not wanting Evie nor Cecily to get in danger and to keep his secrets hidden.

Evie sighed as she looked down, "Of course..." She couldn't disagree, "I'd like to say she's at the age of assisting us with moments like these, but... I do not want to place her in any danger at all. Especially not at this age."

Jacob nodded, "Though..." He wanted to ready Cecily for the future, but as a father, he feared the thought of losing her, "Never mind..." He shook his head.

"You want her to join, but fear the future results that could lead to a possibility of losing her... don't you, love?" Evie asked, "I understand..." She laughed lowly.

"Well, we trained between age six and seven... and father began to give us missions soon after we knew how to handle a blade." Jacob added, "I don't want to lose her, but I also don't want to keep her away from what she's aiming for."

"I know..." Evie looked down, "Let's not involve her in this one. Cecily may know how to defend herself and is strong and intelligent, but she's still too young to join us. I don't want her involved in any danger. Not yet." Evie said concernly.

"Agreed." Jacob nodded with a faint chuckle, "I'm leaving tonight. I'll be quick so I can return as soon as possible."

"Alright..." Evie gave a crooked grin, her chest beginning to tighten.

"But beforehand..." Jacob glanced over, a soft smile crossing his face, "I'd like to spend a moment alone with my beautiful, loving wife."

A chuckle slipped through his lips as he pulled Evie close to him, wrapping his arms around her lower back, going in for a loving kiss before trailing down to the nape of her neck. Evie felt one hand slowly slide underneath her gown while the other slid to the back of her neck, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. His big, warm hand caressing her bare skin. The older twin trembled with thrill. Her eyes were shut tight. Her breathing becoming jagged. The tips of his fingers lightly touching her skin, feeling faintly ticklish. His tongue slowly sliding up from the nape of her neck to her earlobe, nibbling it, lightly biting which increased her excitement. He led his lips back to hers, making it more passionate and slightly rough with little force as he then gently bit her bottom lip. His lips led back down to her neck. Every move increasing her body heat.

The older woman wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt a little light headed by the cause of warmth. He broke the kiss, to let them catch their breath before going in for another kiss. She pulled him close to her as he did the same. Evie's mind slowly became completely blank to where she didn't at all mind his moves. His lips slowly leaving her lips. Kissing her jawline. Slowly leading to the nape of her neck. Biting it gently as he left hickeys as if claiming her as his own. She couldn't think straight. Her mind boggling as his lips never left her skin.

Evie's body was burning with pleasure as he whispered her name in her ear. She buried her face between his neck and shoulder while her hands gripped his clothing even tighter. The older twin breathed heavily as she felt ecstatic from his every touch. Evie didn't know what to do. She felt she was in a trance as her nose inhaled his scent while his hands suddenly explored her body. She felt she should have stopped him in that moment since they were still in the hall, but her mind was completely blank. Evie's heart was overflowing and her body did not want to let go of him. At that moment... they didn't let go of each other at all and at that moment... she waited with pleasure building up as her body craved for more.

Once she bit his shoulder, she could tell it increased his excitement just as much as hers. Jacob pulled her closer. He slowly slid his leg in between hers, rubbing up against her. The intensity grew more. Evie felt breathless just by him hitting every right spot.

His nails lightly digging in, sliding down her back. She felt slight pain turn into pleasure. Their body heat just increasing by the second. Her hands brushed through his hair, gently holding onto it as her hands led his head to continuing. Evie wanted her heart to calm down, but everything just escalated by the second. While his leg continued to grind up against the most sensitive spots. She felt she was going to lose it. She was slowly feeling complete ecstasy just by his touch, but... everything came to a halt.

Evie looked at him, a little saddened by the sudden stop, but Jacob chuckled faintly, looking at her with a smirk. Before she knew it, she was swept off her feet, Jacob leading them to their bed. Evie's face turned slightly red. She buried her face in the nape of his neck, hiding her blush. Jacob gently set her on the bed and hovered over her, his smirk never leaving...

_**A Couple Hours Later...** _

Jacob prepared himself to leave. He packed light so he doesn't have to deal with any hassle later, "I hope the train's still running..."

"I bet it will be." Evie laughed lightly, hugging him from behind, kissing his shoulder blade.

Jacob turned with a soft grin, "Good." He chuckled, "You're always right after all."

Evie let out a giggle, shaking her head, knowing there _are _times when she makes mistakes. She didn't want to admit it though.

"I'm going..." Jacob sighed, "Stay safe, love. _Both _of you."

Evie nodded, "You as well." She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest, admiring the scent she's going to miss, "Hurry."

Jacob gave her a passionate kiss before leaving. Their chests tightening because of separation, but then loosened by the thought of a safe return. Little did they know, their daughter listened in on their conversation, leading her to want to go after her father.

Once Jacob boarded the train, he suddenly remembered him and Evie didn't know where they were going first to live out their years together, but they didn't need a destination since the place they called home was each other. They never expected their time together across the globe would be a breeze. Let alone be seen as a couple. Though thanks to the idea Evie thought of, it helped a lot more than they expected.

As Jacob awaited to arrive, he fell into a deep slumber, dreaming of how they started anew.

_**1873** _

_**Fall** _

Evie dyed her hair scarlet and made her appearance a bit more vibrant than what she normally goes for. She felt discomfort at first since she never had interest in standing out, but with the praise Jacob gave her, it gave her a confidence boost with a hint of flattery she always loved from him.

"I must say, it's unusual to see you stand out more with such vibrant colors that it worries me it'll attract several men." Jacob spoke, wrapping his arms around Evie from behind, "With your beauty and grace, I feel I'll lose you again by a different man." He chuckled lightly, kissing her neck softly, nuzzling against her as she braided her hair.

"Oh?" Evie glanced over with a smirk, "Well, you needn't worry, brother." Once she was done braiding, she turned and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, "The only man I see in this entire world, is you." She gave him an eskimo kiss before kissing him softly on the lips.

"As the only woman I see in this entire world, is you." He accepted the kiss.

**_La nostra prossima tappa è Firenze, in Italia. _**an announcement left the speaker loudly, _**Ripeto, la nostra prossima fermata è Firenze, in Italia.**_ (Our next stop is Florence, Italy. I repeat, our next stop is Florence, Italy.)

"We have to thank father for teaching us many languages." Evie chuckled, "Ever wanted to explore Florence, Italy before, Mr. Frye?" Evie questioned.

"Agreed." He let out a small laugh, "I'll explore any place as long as it involves you, Mrs. Frye." He responded with a grin.

Evie's face became crimson by the word, still trying to get used to it. She didn't mind it at all. It was just she never expected to be stated as her brother's _wife._ Evie kissed him passionately before grabbing his hand and leading him off of the train, jumping off it so they can avoid the crowd. Once they stepped foot on Florence, Italy, they already felt their first day to a new beginning.

_**1874 ** _

_**Fall** _

"Christ, Jacob!" Evie screamed out, "I'm going to bloody kill you when this is over!"

"Buona fortuna sopravvivere." The nurse spoke lowly. (**Good luck surviving.**)

"G-Grazie..." Jacob groaned out, trying to stand Evie's strong grasp as she held his hand. (**T-Thank you...**)

"I can bloody understand you!" Evie growled, glaring over at Jacob.

"Scusa, amore!-" He cleared his throat to repeat it in his native tongue, "I-I mean, I'm sorry, love!"

"Possa la Creed darti la forza di sopravvivere alla mia ira, Jacob Frye!" Evie hollered out. (**May the Creed give you the strength to survive my wrath, Jacob Frye!**)

"Oh, dear God..." Jacob became pale instantly after hearing those words, _Please give me strength indeed... _Jacob whimpered like a puppy, praying he'll survive Evie's wrath.

**_A Few Hours Later..._ **

Jacob was face down on the floor looking as though he just got knocked out by the strongest man alive. When in all honesty, it was Evie's strength that pushed him on the floor, _hard, _just by the quick arm wrestle caused by the sharp agony Evie felt for several hours. While Evie lied flat on the bed, both of them looking dead. Though once they heard crying they looked up instantly, their energy beginning to regenerate.

The doctor grinned, holding up the baby, "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

Jacob's face turned pale, quickly shaking his head. Evie looked over, a small chuckle escaping.

"What poppycock is this, Jacob Frye?" Evie scoffed, "Vous avez vu du sang tous les jours. Vous avez vu l'intérieur des parties du corps quitter le corps de notre ennemi et pourtant vous n'êtes pas d'accord sur la coupure du cordon ombilical?" She spoke in French so others would not understand. (**You saw blood every day. You have seen the inside of the body parts leave the body of our enemies and yet you do not agree on cutting the umbilical cord?**)

"Oh, shut up..." Jacob looked away, feeling embarrased, "I'd like to be the first one." He held out his hands, looking like an impatient child, waiting to receive his present.

The nurse placed their child in a blanket before handing over to Jacob. Jacob looked down at their child then at Evie with a gentle gaze, some tears of happiness sliding down his cheeks as he walked over to Evie.

"You did great, love." Jacob kissed her forehead, hugging her, burying his face in her hair, "You did wonderfully."

Jacob handed their child to Evie, "Welcome, Cecily Evelyn Frye..." Evie whispered with a beam as tears escaped her eyes as well, "Welcome..." Jacob and Evie held their child tenderly with love, losing track of time as their main focus was their new born daughter.

_**Present Time...** _

Jacob awoke once hearing the train bell and announcer. It was an early morning when he arrived to London. The younger twin was happy when he stepped foot off the train. The wintry air blowing lightly against him. Condensation appearing by his sigh of admiration. London didn't change a bit last time he was here. Once he walked further out of the station, he heard his name be called out from a few feet away.

"Jacob..." Rose smiled faintly, "Welcome back..." She walked up to him, giving him a welcoming hug, embracing him tightly, sighing with relief once seeing Jacob back in London.

"Thanks." A smile ran across Jacob's face as he hugged her in turn. "It's been awhile." Jacob cackled.

"I wouldn't exactly say a _year_ is _awhile_, but I won't disagree with you." Rose laughed lightly, "Where's Evie? I thought you would bring her with you this time."

"No... I don't want her nor our daughter to be involved with this." Jacob responded, "After seeing some of the brutal murders in the photo's that were sent to me... I don't want to involve them in this." He sighed, guilt beginning to spread.

"Alright... well, Abberline is waiting for you at the station." Rose added.

Rose and Jacob headed to the station. As they did though, Jacob felt a sudden chill go up his spine, leading him to look behind himself. He didn't see anyone suspicious, so he brushed off the feeling and continued to follow Rose.

"Welcome back, Sir Frye... Welcome back..."


	2. Concerns

"Well, quite a sight for sore eyes." Jacob chuckled faintly, walking up to her with a grin, "How has life been treating you?" He looked at her while glancing over at the young man beside her.

"Life has been going quite well for me." She smiled softly, "How has it been going for you?"

"Quite grand." He rubbed the back of his head looking aside, not knowing how to feel with the unfamiliar lad standing beside Rose, "So... if you don't mind me asking... who's this?" He held out his hand in the young man's direction, discomfort beginning to enter.

"Oh... um... this is my son, Samuel." Her face suddenly turning red, not exactly knowing how to feel, "Samuel, this is Sir Jacob Frye."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Jacob chuckled awkwardly, holding out his hand to shake Samuel's.

"Quite." A smile slid across his face, his hand meeting Jacob's.

Jacob jolted a little once linking hands, "M-My apologies, a breeze just hit the back of my neck." He briskly removed his hand, placing it on the back of his neck to disguise his actual reason.

Samuel gave him a look of slight confusion before shrugging his shoulders with a faint smile, "No need to apologize, Sir Frye."

"Oh, please, call me Jacob, young man." He laughed faintly, "Anyone close to Rose is close to me." Jacob mentally hit his forehead, feeling stupid by his use of words.

"O-Oh, alright... Jacob." Samuel smiled, looking away by the cause of discomfort.

"If you don't mind me asking such an odd question, young man. How old are you?" He tilted his head slightly, praying he was younger or older than eighteen.

"Eighteen." A second after, Jacob froze, trying not to expose his feel of shock as he glanced over at Rose.

"R-Rose... if you don't mind me requesting, but may we speak alone for a moment?" Jacob looked over, holding out his hand.

"A-Alright..." She wanted to look away, but once Jacob looked into her eyes, she felt as though she was locked away, unable to look away, "Samuel, do you mind returning to the pub? I'll return shortly."

"Of course, mother." He gave a small nod with a grin, looking at Jacob before turning, heading towards the direction of Rose's bar.

Once he was out of sight, Jacob spoke up, his voice cracked while his feel of discomfort increased, "I thought you told me you were no longer carrying a child!" He spoke with a worried voice, "Why did you lie to me?!"

"Jacob..." She bit her bottom lip, "Look... my apologies, but I... He is the only memory of our time together eighteen years ago. And to be honest, I couldn't bring myself to one; keep you away from the one you truly love and two; get rid of a living being that was inside of me." She was finally able to break free from his stare, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't... I couldn't bring myself to holding you back nor ridding this child."

"Does... does he know?" He questioned hesitantly.

She shook her head, a faint grin appearing on her face, "No... I just told him his father was an Englishman who passed not long after the birth..." A faint sigh left her lips.

"Rose... why didn't you..." Jacob sighed lightly, looking down, not knowing how to feel.

"I didn't want you to live a lie... I didn't want you to suffer the way I did..." Her faint grin slowly vanished as she tried to look up at him, "My apologies, Jacob... but I couldn't... I just couldn't."

"Rose... I truly appreciate your understanding, but there was no need for you to hide such an important matter." He looked at her with concerned eyes, "Why did you do such a ridiculous move?! Why did you lie to me?! I loved you!" Jacob hid a gasp.

Rose's eyes widened by his words, "I..." A deep sigh escaped as she looked back down, "I don't exactly know how to feel now..." She chuckled lightly, "It looked as though you didn't. It looked as though you still loved Evie and I couldn't bring myself to take away that chance you had."

"Rose..." Jacob lifted her head gently by the chin, trying to think of what to say at such a matter, "You should have told me. I would have never been happier than to hear you were bearing my child." He looked deeply into her eyes, a look of sorrow exposing.

"Heh... what a fool I was then." She laughed lightly.

They looked into each other's eyes, feeling as though time froze. Just the simple touch and the familiar stare, something inside them reminded what their connection was like before Evie returned. Jacob gave a look of slight disappointment and depression while Rose gave a faint sigh, looking aside.

"What a fool we both were..." He chuckled faintly, shaking his head slowly.

Without a thought given, Jacob turned her head gently to face him, their faces inching closer and closer to each other to where neither even noticed. Before they knew it, their lips finally-

"Bloody hell!" Evie shouted out, rising out of bed swiftly.

The older lass placed her hand on her chest, gripping it tightly out of terror. Her heart was racing, her face was pale, sweat dripped down from her forehead, disguising a few tears. She buried her face in her hands, groaning.

"God, that looked so real..." She mumbled to herself. "I pray that was really just a dream..."

About four weeks have passed by and Evie has not heard a single thing from Jacob. He hasn't returned yet and she didn't receive any letters for updates. She began to worry a bit because it was rare of him to take this long on his missions. The older twin kept wondering to herself on what has been keeping him away for some time. Then the thing that was kept in the back of her mind was something she thought she erased completely. The history he had with Rose led her to deep concerns, slight jealousy that she obviously denied, and a bit of irritation just by the thought.

"He is a faithful man. He would never..." She tried to continuously tell herself he would never do anything that idiotic and untrustworthy, but doubt kept knocking on her door.

Evie didn't want to show any weakness in her trust, but her thoughts punctured her chest several times with the thought of Jacob reconnecting with Rose. A part of her didn't want to go because she knew she had to stay with Cecily to keep her away from danger, but another part of her kept tugging her to go.

"He would never... _never_ see _her_ again, nor will he ever do... do such an idiotic move like last-oh dear God..." Evie's heart raced as she froze just by the memory of what he did years ago. Without hesitation, she began to pack her things, rushing, by the thought of him meeting Rose and repeating the past.

Once she was fully packed, she walked to her daughter's room, trying to keep herself composed enough to tell her she's going to be gone for a bit and that she wants her to stay home. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly before knocking.

"Cecily, darling? May I speak with you for a minute?" She knocked lightly, hoping her words were going through her door.

"Yes, mother? What is it?" Cecily said aloud.

Evie opened the door, feeling the air was heavy on her by the feel of guilt rising, "Sorry to have bothered you from your studies, love, but I just wanted to inform you, I'm leaving for a bit."

"I assume to London?" She questioned, sitting on her bed, still looking down at her book.

"How do you-"

"I overheard you two talking about something terrible is happening in London and that he planned on going alone. Why is that, mother?" She continued to ask, still not looking up, "It's quite rare of you and father to do things like these alone."

"What things is it you speak of, darling?" Evie asked, her muscles beginning to tense up.

"Your missions." She finally looked up, "I never expected to hear you two still assist on things such as this, but it does not surprise me. Nothing compared to you working separately, let alone doing risky and important tasks alone."

Evie chuckled lightly, shaking her head with a faint smile, "Quite a quick one you are, love. Did not expect my daughter to notice what her parents do." She looked up with a smile.

"I did learn from the best after all, mother." Cecily smirked, "Anyway, you-"

"I'm sorry, Cecily, but no." Evie cut her short, knowing what she was going to request immediately.

"But why, mother? You know I'm at the right age to do things like this. Why will you nor father let me take part in things like this? Why am I having to stay away from things I have been aiming for ever since I was six?" She set her book down and stood up, striding towards Evie, "You and father know as much as I do that I want to be part of the brotherhood." Cecily looked down, depression filling the air, "You two may have left it, but I want to be a part of it. I want our bloodline to continue being a part of the brotherhood. You know in your veins that you two may have left it, but it stays within us whether we leave it, or embrace it. So please, mother... please let me join you. I want to find father, too." Cecily gave a look of sorrow as she pleaded.

"Cecily..." Evie looked at her, examining her features, seeing Cecily resemble Jacobs look of plead, "I... I'm truly and deeply sorry, darling, but this one... this is a mission you cannot join. I would love and appreciate your assistance, but with my experience in London... the things your father and I dealt with before moving here is something we barely made it through." Evie lied, making herself feel even worse.

"Mother..." She breathed out a faint whine, "But..." Cecily looked down, her eyes falling shut tightly, "Fine, mother... fine..." She looked up at her mother with slight annoyance, but mainly sadness, "Go... find... find father quickly. Please. I miss him as much as you do."

Evie nodded, her heart aching, yet a feel of relief recovering her.

"Promise me you two will return safely and promise me you will find him hastily." She smiled faintly.

"I promise, love. I promise." Evie hugged her, closing her eyes with a feel of pain and disbelief.

"Thank you... now go. Hurry." Cecily released herself from her mother's embrace.

Evie nodded faintly, kissing Cecily's forehead before turning swiftly, grabbing her bag and heading out.

"London, hm...?" Cecily spoke quietly, "I've always wanted to go to my parent's hometown." She pondered the idea of going. Her morals held her back, but her curiosity and concerns pushed her forward. "Time to go on a little adventure. Finally!" She laughed faintly, beginning to pack some clothes, soon following after her mother from afar. "Let the fun begin." She squealed inwardly, looking forward to her first mission.

Once Evie entered the train, she headed straight to the loo to change into her old assassin attire. When she placed it on, she was surprised it still fit her perfectly. She sighed lightly with relief as she headed to the closest room. Once she sat down, she stared out into the window, pondering on what to do once she arrives. As she did, she drifted in and out of slumber, leading herself to memories of the past she has spent with Jacob.

** _Eighteen Years Ago..._ **

** _1873_ **

** _Winter_ **

"Why exactly Florence?" Jacob asked, looking around, feeling like a sore thumb.

"When I was in India, I was stuck all alone in my chambers." She exposed a look of sadness, "I wandered around the house until I came across a library he happened to have had."

"Well, he did look like a book worm, after all, so that should've been obvious." He chuckled faintly, "Though so are you, so... I guess I can see why you two..." He looked aside, sighing faintly.

The look of sadness turned into a faint grin with a nod, understanding why he's given such a look, trying to wash away the feel by continuing her story, "I was lonely, yes, but with what I've read. The history of all of the assassins before us captured me completely to where I couldn't put a single book down." Her smile began to slowly grow, "But the one that caught my eye the most was this man who went by the name Ezio."

"_Ezio Auditore da Firenze_?" Jacob asked, curious.

"Precisely." Evie stopped in her tracks, "Father has told me many stories of the brotherhood. Almost all of the assassins before us from several different nations, but all he's told me were the basics..." A sigh escaped as she looked down, dejected, "I loved the stories he told me, but from what I read in the books, they exposed so much more..."

"If they did then why-"

"The main reason I've chosen here is because of _this_." Evie held out a book with the name _Ezio Auditore_ front and center of the book.

"And this happens to be...?" Jacob, dumbfounded, about to grab the book until she pulled it back in to open it.

"This happens to be the original journal from Ezio himself-"

"What is it with you and journals? Must you always stick your nose in others personal business, love?" He laughed.

"This is _history_, Jacob!" Evie looked up with squinted eyes, looking offended.

"Well, mine happened not to be." He folded his arms over his chest, a smirk crossing his face as he cocked his head to the side, "Not yet at least."

Evie's face turned red, leading her to hang her head in shame. A groan escaped, followed with a sigh. A small laugh left her lips as she looked up at him with a faint grin and an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry..." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that, oh, sister of mine?" Jacob walked up, pretending he didn't hear her clearly, "I couldn't quite hear you. Mind repeating that?"

Evie gave him the stink eye before giving a look of defeat, standing up straight, clearing her throat, "I'm deeply sorry, brother..." She spoke softly with a crooked grin.

Jacob smiled, wrapping his arms around her, "No matter, love." He whispered, "If you didn't, I think we'd never be here like this." He looked at her with gentle eyes, lifting her head by the chin with the tips of his fingers, leaning in for a kiss.

"Jacob..." She breathed out, awaiting his kiss.

"_Ahem!_" The twins froze, "My deepest apologies for interrupting such a touching moment like this, Mr. and Mrs. Frye, but I'm here to assist you with what you've come to study."

"And you are...?" Jacob clenched his teeth, exposing a forced grin.

"S-Sorry br- darling for not informing you, but this is someone I befriended through letters when I stayed in India." Evie chuckled awkwardly.

"And why exactly am I given this information quite this late?" Jacob gave Evie a serious look, glancing over at the unfamiliar man before them.

"I see your wife actually has not informed you about our encounter years back or is it that she forgot?" The man questioned, his brow raising.

"I beg your pardon?" Jacob looked at the stranger before looking at Evie, bewildered, "Evie, can you please clarify what exactly is going on here and who this man happens to be? I'm beginning to get quite irritated by his type of hints and the secrecy you appear to continue."

"My apologies, Jacob." Evie chuckled sparsely, "This is an old friend of mine."

"An old friend?" Jacob's eyes widened, concern beginning to cross him, "How far back exactly?"

"_Old friend_, hm?" The man glanced over at Evie.

"_Evie_..." Jacob spoke sternly, getting a bit agitated by the mans words.

Evie fell silent for several seconds before looking away, hiding her look of guilt, "Do you happen to recall the missions I was sent on once we turned eighteen?" She avoided his gaze, "The ones I happened to have gone on on my own most times?"

"Yes..." Jacob was hesitant to know.

"Well..." Evie thought carefully on how to explain, "_My_ father assigned him to assist me on some of them since it was new to me."

"You know it's not necessary to try to hide the marital status you happen to be having with your _brother_. After all, you do remember,_ nothing is true, but all is permitted_, correct?" The man looked at both of them with a straight face, leading their faces to turn completely crimson.

"R-Right..." Evie looked down, her hands shielding her blush as she covered her eyes, soon looking back up at them both.

"How does he know?" Jacob whispered, his face still scarlet by the feel of both, irritation and embarrassment.

"Well, this is quite troublesome, isn't it such?" The man chuckled, amused by their embarrassment, "Let me just point a few simple things out, alright?" He looked at both of them with a crooked grin, "I recall Evie talking about you several times." He leaned in to whisper into Jacob's ear, "Most of which were complaints." The man chuckled faintly, "But nonetheless, she kept saying how important you are to her. I was curious on who you were and why you're so important to her and your father seemed to have informed me you are her twin brother." He looked at Evie before looking back at Jacob, "I questioned Evie on who you are to her and she didn't state you as her brother... she stated you more as a very precious person to her."

"S-She did...?" Jacob asked, his face turning a shade even darker.

"Alright, enough of this!" Evie silenced the man, trying to end the painful ineptitude, "Let's get to the point of why we're here!"

"Ah, of course, my apologies, Mrs. Frye." He cleared his throat, holding out his hand to Jacob, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Frye. My name's Marcello Auditore, fifth generation of the Auditore bloodline."

"I beg your pardon...?" Jacob's jaw dropped, looking stunned, "D-Do you mind repeating that? I don't believe I heard you correctly..."

"Is your brother deaf...?" Marcello looked over at Evie.

"Brother...?" Evie waved her hand in front of his face, hoping to grab his attention.

"M-My apologies..." Jacob shook his head, clearing both his mind and throat, "I just never expected to see someone blood related to Ezio Auditore." He laughed faintly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You've heard of him?" Evie asked, a bit surprised he knows about Ezio.

"Honestly, no. Not at all." He smirked, looking over at Evie, exposing a look of_ fooled you_, "I may have read up on some assassins, but I've read more on their techniques and types of weapons. I've never really put thought into studying other assassins bloodline, let alone our own." He chuckled faintly.

Within a couple seconds, Evie glared in his direction, leaving him to freeze. He gulped, an eyebrow raising, wondering why she's glaring at him. The thing that made him tense up quickly though was her sudden smile. Without a single warning, she swiftly turned him and kicked the back of his knees, leading him to stumble forward and ended with tugging his ear.

"Ah, Christ! What the bloody hell, Evie?!" He groaned, following her hand so the pain would lessen.

"Still have your childish side, eh, dear brother?" Evie questioned, looking at him with a sly grin.

"Is it wrong of me to?" A brow rose as he gave a crooked grin, "After all, you did appear to find fondness of it, did you not?" He smirked. Without any hesitation, Jacob pulled her by the collar of her shirt, leading her to fall forward. Once she fell to the floor, Jacob turned her over onto her back, hovering over her like he did ever since they were kids. "I could have sworn you learned from your mistakes, darling sister, but it appears you haven't, have you?" He smirked, standing up, holding out his hand to help her up.

"Oh, shut up..." She groaned faintly, feeling pathetic by her brothers counter attack, soon accepting his help up.

Jacob's smirk never left as he went in for a quick kiss once she stood up, "Childish as always, eh, Sir Frye?" Marcello spoke up after the kiss.

"Ah, yes... I happen to have forgotten our guest." Jacob groaned lowly, a bit of annoyance beginning to linger.

"Well, let's go then, we mustn't dally." Evie went ahead, hiding her crimson colored cheeks.

"After you, Sir Frye." Jacob sighed deeply, rolling his eyes as he followed behind Evie with a groan of displeasure by Marcello's presence.

** _Present Time..._ **

** _Hours Later..._ **

"_Home sweet home_..." Evie breathed in the air she missed so much, "I can't believe I'm back after being away for over eighteen years..." She closed her eyes with a grin, "Now where could my husband be?" She opened her eyes, beginning to use her eagle vision, hoping to see his footsteps, but luck was not on her side quite yet, "Please tell me he's not with _her_..." Evie sighed deeply, starting to head towards the first place she did not want to head to.

Evie used her grappling hook to head straight up to the roof that was nearby so she can free run, hoping to see Jacob along the way. She didn't see any sight of him, soon ending up in front of the pub. The older twin breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly, preparing herself to face the woman she thought she would never have to see again in her life.

"I trust this man... I trust him." Evie kept whispering to herself.

In the back of her mind, she questioned herself, _If I trust him, why would I be here searching for him?_

"I'm just deeply worried, is all." She responded, with a worrisome chuckle. "I trust him..."

** _Nineteen Years Ago..._ **

"I, Jacob Frye, take thee, Evelyn... Moore, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge thee my faith to you." Jacob thought quick.

Evie understood the reasoning of his lie of her last name, but she didn't expect it to cause a small twinge. The elder twin wished he would have used another last name, instead of the woman he had a history with. A history they both wanted to sadly bury. Rose was a wonderful woman, Evie knew, but something about her made the lass just want to pretend Rose never existed. She knew it was wrong. Evie knew it was a hurtful and selfish thing, but she just couldn't bear the memory, so she buried the memories as deep as she could so she could focus on the happy future she knew she was going to spend the rest of her life with, and that being, Jacob Frye.

"And I, Evelyn... Moore, take thee, Jacob Frye, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge thee my faith to you." Her smile started off weak by the name she repeated, but then turned into a genuine one as she knew she was finally going to be married to the love of her life.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Marcello gave a soft grin, "May the Creed guide you both to a happy future."

** _Present Time..._ **

A small grin ran across Evie's face as she began to remember their wedding day, but her smile faded instantly when her feet stopped right in front of Rose's pub. She gulped hard, hoping and praying he wouldn't be in there. Once she entered she saw what she didn't want to see. Jacob sitting at the bar, chatting with Rose with a smile plastered on his face.

Jacob felt a sense of uneasiness, leading him to look in the direction, "Evie!" Jacob's eyes widened, an awkward smile crossed his face as he held up his glass towards her direction.

"_Jacob_..." Evie growled, slight irritation beginning to stir.

"If it isn't my lovely wi-sister!" Jacob wistfully stopped himself from stating her as his wife, "One moment, lass." Jacob cackled uncomfortably, pulling out a necklace chain from his pocket as he took off the ring from his ring finger as hastily as possible.

Evie felt offended when she saw him remove his ring. She marched up to him and whispered harshly at him with a growl. "You know she already knows." Evie hinted, sneaking a point at the ring.

"Yes, but still, for safety matters, we mustn't show any marital between you and I." Jacob spoke lowly, placing his ring on a chain, "Plus, Abberline's going to arrive soon, so we can't expose we're..."

"I get it..." Evie sighed deeply, feeling a bit miffed, but understood their situation.

"Welcome back, Mrs.-Ms. Frye." Rose smiled awkwardly as she corrected herself, getting the hint Jacob gave, "Would you like a drink just like your hus- your brother here?"

Evie groaned, "No thank you, Ms. Moore..." She responded, trying to be polite.

"Okay." Her smile turned soft, "I'm glad to finally see you here with Jacob. It's been years, has it not?"

"Yes... quite..." Evie replied, "Jacob, what has taken you so long? Cecily and I have been worried sick!" She hissed as she looked over at Jacob.

"I understand, love. I have tried to find time to write, but the situation has just been a bit dire. I'm so close I can just taste it!" Jacob whispered, "Please understand, darling. This is like Jack the Ripper all over again."

Evie groaned, "Fine, love... fine." She sighed deeply, "Give me a shot of whiskey." She requested.

"Right away." Rose was a bit surprised by the sudden change, but responded instantly, "Samuel? Mind serving Ms. Frye a shot of our finest Whiskey?" Rose spoke toward a tall looking man that was facing away, counting the bottles that were on the shelves.

Once he turned with a smile to respond to Rose, Evie froze with a look of shock.

"Oh, dear Lord..." Evie groaned, massaging her forehead, as she awaited for her drink.


	3. Lies

Evie examined the young man that was behind the bar beside Rose. He was tall, well fit, he had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and it looked like he was beginning to grow a five o'clock shadow. She noticed his style appeared to be similar to Jacobs when they were teens, which left her feeling a bit uneasy. The older lass was beginning to worry a bit, wondering if he could possibly be Jacob's unknown son. When she saw he had Jacob's old necklace that Evie thought he let go of or lost, that made her suddenly freeze. Stress fell upon her to where she tried to find the words to bring up a serious topic in a casual way.

"Um... my apologies for asking, but who happens to be this handsomely young lad standing beside you, Ms. Moore?" Evie spoke as calmly as she could, trying not to expose her feel of discomfort.

"Hm? Oh! U-um... this happens to be my son Samuel." Rose cackled faintly, appearing uncomfortable as she answered, "Samuel, meet Dame Evie Frye. The one I told you stories about."

"Hm? Oh, you're Sir Jacob's sister, correct?" The young man grinned, looking joyful to finally meet someone he was looking forward to seeing.

The word, sister, made her feel a small twinge, but she forced a smile with a nod, "You are correct, young man."

How the devil do I ask this young man such an out of the blue, serious question without sounding awkward? Evie asked herself, Well... here goes nothing...

"I'm quite sorry to ask you such questions out of the blue, but... How old are you, young man?" She asked with a grin, Please don't say eighteen... She prayed, suddenly feeling as though it was dejavu when she asked him that.

"Eighteen. Why do you ask, Ms. Frye?" He cocked his head to the side, confused.

Damn it all to hell! Why did my dream end up with something this true?! Evie inwardly screamed, palming herself in the face mentally.

"Oh, j-just curious. One last question... Where's your father?" She felt punched in the gut right after asking such an oddly earnest question.

Jacob sounded like he was about to choke on his drink when hearing Evie ask that. "Evie, why are you asking such a question like that to a lad you just met?!" Jacob whispered, a bit befuddled.

"I'm just inquisitive about this young lad, alright?!" Evie whispered in turn, awaiting impatiently for an answer.

"He... Last I heard, he passed not long after my birth. Or so my mother has informed me." He responded, looking afflictive, "But with Jacob's last visit, he has been the greatest father figure I've ever had. So... if anything, he feels like a father to me."

Jacob beamed graciously at the young lad, holding up his drink towards him.

Right when Evie heard that, she felt like she just got the wind knocked out of her. "Hold on a moment..." She came back to her senses right after hearing last visit. "Jacob... what does this young lad mean by last visit?"

Jacob was so close to spitting out his drink, "Um... l-let's go to the train and I'll inform you there, sweet sister." He cackled with uneasiness.

"One moment, one last question." She held up her hand towards Jacob, her index finger in the air, looking away from the older lad, "Ms. Moore, may I ask a personal question? In private, please?"

"O-Oh! O-Of course, Ms. Frye." She compelled a simper with a meagerly distressful laugh. She put effort into keeping herself composed when she followed Evie to the far corner of her bar, as far away as they could be so Jacob nor Samuel could hear. "What is it you need to ask of me?" She tried her best to sound calm and collected.

"Please tell me he is not Jacob's son!" Evie got straight to the point, gritting her teeth, disorganized on how to take it all in.

"Oh, no. His father is named Samuel." Rose smiled gingerly, succeeding on her distortion, "That's why his name is Samuel. I named him after his father." She added unnecessary information.

Evie was skeptical of her lie, but it was instantly set aside when she wanted to learn more of what was said earlier about Jacob's last visit.

"Time to head home, brother dearest!" Evie tugged on Jacob's collar, leading him to drop his glass, pulling him back, practically dragging him back to the train.

"W-Wait! Darling sister! I have to meet Abberline in--" All it took was Evie's glare to make him heal and follow her orders. "I'm so sorry, Rose! I'll pay you back for that glass!" Jacob yelled out to her, hiding his look of fear by an unwillingly tittered as he waved a good bye. "Please give mercy on me, love..." He whimpered, glancing up at Evie, afraid to release himself by her strong grasp.

"May God have mercy on that poor man's soul..." Sarah walked out from the back room, watching Jacob be pulled out of the bar.

"Indeed..." Rose let out a mild laugh.

The train was near so she continued to haul him away with a huff, not giving a hint of exhaustion when tugging him.

"E-Evie, you can let me go... I would gladly walk right along side--?!" He choked, when she yanked his collar as though it was a warning, "Alright, darling... alright." Which was then followed by a growl, showing him a sign that he just needed to keep his mouth shut the whole way through.

"Ms. Frye!" Agnus said with a grin, "I neva expected to see ye back here."

"Ms. Macbean." Evie put on a kindly expression as she walked passed Agnus.

Evie's smile soon faded once she looked away and was out of Ms. Macbean's sight, heading to her old room. The older twin practically threw the younger one ahead of her. Jacob squirmed away from her, acting like a scared cat. The old lad felt pathetic. He wondered to himself on when the hell he let Evie take lead over him. The younger twin found it quite attractive, yes, but at this moment. He found it deplorable. Within a matter of seconds the door was shut and locked. Once Jacob heard those sounds with full force, he froze, preparing himself for the worst.

"Jacob. Ethan. Frye!" Evie grumbled, "When the hell did you start returning here?" She marched up to him, "I thought we promised we would never return to our past! What made you hide this from me?!"

Jacob jolted by each stomp, forcing him to scoot himself back into a wall. He gradually stood up when he sensed she was finished. The younger twin held up his hands, preparing to surrender as he haltingly built up his courage to speak.

"W-Well... the last time I was here was in the autumn of 1888." He lied, wanting to tell more, but felt if he did, he'd get into an even bigger dilemma. "I-I was given a letter from Abberline. He informed me of this murderer known as Jack the Ripper and pleaded for my return to assist him on solving the case." Jacob stated, having recollections of the real truth. I'll just tell her later when everything is solved and settled down... He thought to himself.

Why didn't I get one then...? Evie thought to herself.

1874

Spring

Jacob climbed his way up to the top of The Cathedral of Santa Maria del Fiore. When he reached the very top of it, he sat down and rested, looking out at the citizens hustling and bustling. It was nothing really new to Jacob. Or so he viewed it. A sigh escaped his lips as he lied back down, closing his eyes.

It hasn't even been a year yet and Jacob already started getting tired of Florence, Italy. He will admit he loved it, but only because it made Evie happy and he was able to fight right by her side again. Though, Jacob also couldn't complain about the new techniques he learned from Marcello, which he thought sadly enough, but it didn't feel as great as it did in London. He missed his gang. He missed the action. And oddly and sadly enough, he missed Rose. The young man knew it was wrong, but he corrected himself, saying he misses her presence. Her company seemed to be positive and friendly and every day felt new to him. She felt like a best friend to him which he missed. Jacob exhaled deeply, looking up at the sky, thinking of moments he spent with her and his gang in London. He shut his eyes as more sighs continued to escape his lips.

"Mr. Frye! Hold on a moment! Don't forget your jacket!" Rose yelled out, catching up to him, "Good luck on the fight."

"Thanks, Ms. Moore." He smirked, grabbing his jacket.

"Here, some medicine if you ever get injured." Rose laughed, feeling doubt that he'd ever get hit.

"I will say, I wouldn't have any complaints, as long as I get healed by you." He chuckled, "Though from that smile I see there, you believe I won't get hit, don't you?" The young man gave a sly grin.

"Oh, how you can read me like a book." She beamed, breathing out a small laugh.

Jacob sighed, "Oh, how I wish you could come and see me fight." He mumbled, looking down.

"What did you say, Mr. Frye?" Rose cocked her head to the side, getting closer to hear him better.

"Oh! N-Nothing to worry about!" Jacob let out an awkward chortle, "I'll see you when I'm done!" He rushed out, What the bloody hell is wrong with me? The young man thought to himself.

Jacob wondered to himself on why that moment appeared in his mind when it was just a small little wish of good luck to a small fight. The young man opened his eyes again and suddenly had the urge to reach out. A small smile ran across his face as he recalled the addresses. Once those addresses entered his mind, he bolted home from roof to roof just so he can reach out to his friends that are hopefully still in London.

Evie rested in her comfortable chair in the living room, reading up on some of the information Marcello left her so she could study on the areas in Florence, Italy. Jacob obviously chose to just roam around, confidently believing he would not get lost (which he obviously did get lost most of the time there so far), while as for Evie, she had the sense to look at the map, to try to remember every place by heart.

The older twin heard a door open, assuming it was Jacob, making her rest her book on the arm of her chair and stand up to greet Jacob when he entered the house. "Welcome back, Jacob." Evie spoke with a grin. When she looked up at him, seeing a gentle smile on his face, she felt it was finally time to confess something to Jacob. "I have some great news to tell you." She walked up to him, looking cheerful as ever.

The younger twin was about to head to their bedroom to get a pen and paper, hoping to find an envelope as well, "Hm? Oh, what is it, Darling?" But he stopped in his tracks, curious on what it could possibly be.

Evie grabbed hold of Jacob's hand, exposing a soft smile as she placed it on her stomach. Jacob was dumbfounded at first, but once he had the memory of when she did this before was when she told him she was pregnant.

"W-Wait... are you telling me..." His eyes widened, a grin running across his face, barely able to finish his sentence, leading Evie to finish it for him.

"I'm pregnant!" She responded with a grin from ear to ear.

Jacob instantly picked her up with a huge smile on his face, spinning around with her in his arms, filled with a feeling of joy and excitement. He set her down and showered her with kisses before getting on his knees. The young man looked up at Evie with the same huge smile before wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a soft kiss on her stomach. He rested his forehead on her stomach as he placed his hands alongside it. He was overwhelmed with happiness that he just couldn't let go. At that moment he knew he could wait to send a letter later. The main topic on his mind now was Evie's pregnancy.

Present Time...

Jacob was about to let out a small chuckle and a soft smile, but he knew if he did, that would lead him to spilling out more of what he hid from her. Jacob looked over at Evie, a small grin still appearing.

"Why are you smiling?" Evie questioned, thinking of what else there was he was obviously hiding.

"I'm sorry, love." He laughed, a feel of awkwardness filling the air, "I was sent a letter four years ago, giving me information about this notorious serial killer known as, Jack the Ripper."

"Okay... and why exactly are you smiling about this so-called, Jack the Ripper?" Evie asked, curious to know more.

"Ah, yes. Sorry, sorry, love..." He gave an uncomfortable simper, trying to figure out what to say, "Well, I'm smiling because, it reminds me that Rose and I were able to defeat him." Once he heard himself say that out loud, he knew he shouldn't have added Rose to that sentence.

Jacob looked at Evie, already feeling the air become heavy. Right when he saw her eyes go dark, a growl escaping, her hands turned into tight fists, it was at this moment he knew... he fucked up.

"Now, Evie... If you're thinking what I think you're thinking then please do not let your emotions take over like last time." He held up his hands, motioning her to calm down and take a breather as he slid down into the corner like a scared child, "Nothing happened between her and I, alright? It was all platonic, and Abberline was beside us, too. Trust me."

"Why should I trust you after finding out you've lied to me the past four years?!" Evie shouted, letting her emotions get to her, which Jacob knew was very unlike her.

"It was a secret not a lie, Evie!" Jacob bit back by sudden habit, "You of all people should know the difference since you read more than I do!" He stated, feeling like an idiot for pointing out something he knew would cause him a death sentence, "And I'm sorry, Evie. Truly I am, but honestly... do you blame me?"

Evie fell silent, some bitterness still brewing inside her as she stopped to think. "Jacob... I miss this place as much as you do, but you know this city will not accept this kind of relationship we have. Everyone here practically knows us. How do you think they would react if they find out the guardians that took care of London are siblings who are in love with each other?" The older twin brought up, a feeling of sadness stirring in with her slight bitterness, "Do you honestly think they'd accept what we have? Do you think they would accept what we've created? How do you think Cecily would feel if she found out the truth?" Evie looked down, exhaling deeply. "Even you, yourself said it was disgraceful and frowned upon..."

I most certainly do not want you nor I to live a life of secrecy." He looked at her sternly, "And I know you don't either." He growled.

Evie kept her head down, not wanting to cause anymore trouble, but her mouth would not stay shut, "I would do anything just to raise this child with you..." She continued to speak low.

"You want our child to be a bastard child?" Jacob asked right after, "Just think of the end results if we go down that path, Evie. Who knows how others would think if they realize we're twins. Who knows how our child will look if you choose to keep it. Who knows how our life will turn out! What is going on right at this moment is disgraceful and frowned upon, Evie! I don't want either of us to suffer through any of this! Let alone have this child we created live a stressful life!"

Jacob felt as though he was struck in the chest after being pointed out on what he said in the past. The memory felt somewhat like a PTSD moment to him. He wasn't proud of himself when he remembered that, but he really had no choice in the matter. The younger twin knew what he said back then was true. He could sense that there would be consequences not just for them, but for Cecily as well. And that's something they both didn't want to happen.

"F-Fair point..." Jacob looked down with a grumble, trying to lift the heavy weight that was pushing him down, "I just... I want to return here..." He looked back up at Evie, "But... I don't want to put any stress on neither you, nor especially our daughter." He huffed out, closing his eyes, "Is there any possible way we could..."

"Jacob... our possibilities of being accepted here as a family are slim." Evie said weakly, "On my spare times I tried to figure out a way for us to return, but there were no possible ways."

"But what if we find a way for... I know Rose and the Rooks would accept us--"

"What about the others though?" Evie added.

"We would just have to convince them." Jacob responded.

"But how would Cecily react if she found out the truth? Hm? The one even you don't want to expose to our own daughter." Evie bit the inside of her cheek, "Who knows what would happened? Who knows how she would react? She looks up to us, and if she ever found out about the truth of us. If she ever found out we're not just her parents, but also her uncle and aunt, how do you think she would feel about this? A secret we've kept from her for so long." The older twin let out a painful laugh, shaking her head.

Jacob felt as though he was at a standstill at that point. There was a fifty-fifty chance of acceptance not just from the city, but also their daughter. And the fear of losing their daughter not just from danger, but also from loss of trust. That's something that would just devastate them to where they knew it was something that would be unfixable. They didn't want that. They didn't want that at all.

At that point, their sadness made them set aside the story Jacob hid about Jack the Ripper, saving it for another time.

Jacob let out a deep sigh, "I'm going back to the bar." He said emotionlessly, dragging his feet to the end of the train, "I need a drink to calm these damn nerves..." A groan escaped as he walked past Evie.

Evie wanted to follow behind him, but after that conversation, she knew they both needed some time apart to think this over. She felt it would be best to think this over together, but her mind thought what difference would it make? The older twin knew nothing good nor bad would come out of it, so she stayed behind and fell back into her chair pondering on if there is a small chance of being able to return here.

The older woman tried to think things over, but her mind was so foggy to where she couldn't think straight. Evie walked into Jacob's room, hoping to see any type of alcohol to drink away her feel of sorrows, and seeing as to how luck was on her side, she did. She grabbed a glass that was lying on his desk and grabbed the bottle of rum that was at the top of the shelf. The train did a slight turn, leading her to fall back onto Jacob's bed.

"Ow..." She groaned, rubbing the back of her head that ended up making the wall hit her head.

Evie sat up with a sigh escaping. She looked up at the bottle of rum that was set at the top of the bookshelves she still couldn't believe was in Jacobs room. The older woman growled after remembering what Jacob said not long ago about she should know the difference, but she let it go with a groan as she rolled her eyes, standing up to attempt a second round on grabbing the bottle.

"A-Almost... got it..." She grunted, finally at the point of being on her tippy toes, "A-Almost!" She looked at the bottle, longing to relax herself with the bottle of rum, torturing her by practically pointing out at the failure of grabbing it. "Damn it all to hell..." She dropped her head on the shelf, resting it there, trying to build up the strength to try again. By surprise, after hitting her head on the shelf, it ended up making the bottle to tumble over, hitting the back of her head. "What the hell?!" She screeched, feeling luck was nowhere near her.

The older twin rolled her eyes, resigning on releasing her anger by trying to level herself. She grabbed the bottle and fell onto Jacob's bed, pouring herself a glass. She exhaled deeply, holding up the glass for a cheer that had no purpose before she took a gulp of it. Evie felt the burning sensation slide down her throat, making her close her eyes tightly, breathing out a woo before pouring herself a second glass. This time she took it slow. Her mind was slowly at ease after every sip. She looked at the rum swirling it in her glass, lost in deep thought.

What the hell do we have to do...? She thought. I feel there's a small chance of acceptance with our allies, but what about the citizens? Hell... what about Cecily? Would she ever forgive us? Will she be shocked? Disappointed? Sickened? Damn it all to hell... Another sigh escaped before taking another sip.

Hours passed by to where Evie fell in and out of sleep, the thankfully empty glass slipping out of her hands. As she finally fell into a deep slumber, her mind ended up boggling to where she had a dream turn into a nightmare.

"No... Cecily, please..." Evie whined.

"Evie?" Jacob finally returned, stumbling his way into his room, "Hm?" He noticed his eldest sister was lying on his bed again, reminding him of the times she was lying on his bed in the past, sleeping peacefully. Or so he assumed. "Evie?" Jacob noticed the same sorrowful look she had back when they were kids. "Evie..." A tiny chuckle left his lips as he lied beside her. "I'm here, Evie..." He caressed her hair gently, "And I always will be." Jacob kissed her forehead, "And so will Cecily. I just know it." A soft smile appeared on her face, making him copy her as then he, too, began to drift in and out of sleep, soon falling in deep to slumber along with her.

As time passed, Jacob was awoken by a rattling noise, assuming it was caused by the train, but the noise continued, suddenly making a crashing sound, startling him out of bed, falling to the floor.

"Ugh... bloody hell..." Jacob groaned, followed by a yawn, slowly standing up with a feel of annoyance, "Who the bloody hell could be here at this hour?" He questioned himself.

Jacob looked over at the clock, showing it was three in the morning before heading to the next car over. He peeked through the window before entering. The younger twin walked into the car and looked around, still trying to wake up. He didn't see anyone in the room, not until he turned around which led him to jolt, leading him to finally wake up.

"Hm? Oh... what are you doing here?" He asked, rubbing his sleepy eyes.


	4. Old Times

Jacob fell back into a chair, rubbing his face with his hands before looking up. "So, what brought you here? Are there any leads on what his next move could be?"

"No, my apologies, Jacob. Samuel nor I could find any traces of him. He seems to get rid of his tracks instantly after his murders. Mother even tried to figure out the tools the man uses, hoping to see if any look familiar to past doctors shes worked with, but it seems as though the tools change each time. Some seemed to be surgical tools, but then the next, it's as though a butcher committed the crime."

Jacob groaned, leaning his head back on the chair. He leaned forward, covering his face with his hands, followed by a deep sigh. The younger twin tried to think of what he could do to get a step closer to the murderer. The killer seemed to have done similar murders as Jack, but there were things that seemed to be different. It was as though they were two sides of the same coin. They did the similar patterns, but there was something different. Jacob just couldn't piece it together. The older man looked over at the younger one, a faint smile crossing both of their faces.

"Mother is going to arrive soon, along with Abberline." The young man said.

"What about Samuel?" He asked.

"He said he's going to do a round with the remaining Rooks and check if there are any more leads. So far there's none and I suggested he rest, but as always, he acts just like you." The man breathed out a laugh. "A spitting image of you, Sir Jacob Frye."

"Well, I practically raised you two since you were just little lads." Jacob smiled, ruffling the man's hair.

"Yes, but I'm nowhere near as similar to you." The man removed Jacob's hand, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"But you are as similar as Rose." Jacob stated.

"Well, she has been around us more than you have. After all, she has raised us while _you_ were away." The man suddenly remarked, a glare appearing.

Jacob was taken aback, feeling a sting pierce in his chest. "I-I'm sorry..." He looked down, rubbing the back of his head, "But... you knew from the start I couldn't stay long. I have a daughter to raise and I just couldn't leave her."

The young man sighed, "I know... I'm sorry." He looked down, "It's just... it's been difficult on-"

"Jacob?" Evie walked in with a yawn, rubbing her eyes.

"Evie, what are you doing up?" Jacob stood up, walking to her, trying to make her return to bed.

"Ah, the famous Mrs. Evelyn Frye." The man looked over at the twins. "I was wondering when you were going to bring your wife."

Jacob froze once hearing him state that, "What? N-No, she's-"

"I know. She's both your _sister_ and your_ wife_." He folded his arms, cocking his head to the side with a sly grin, "You may have the ability to fool others and hide the truth, but from the similar rings I see you both have, one on her married finger and the one I see on your chain I assume it's wedding rings. You two also sleeping in the same bed. Also, let's not forget the look you two give each other, truly shows you two are more than just _brother_ and _sister_." The man chuckled, walking up to them.

Evie was a little startled and cautious. The look in his eyes as he approached them looked as though he was about to snap. The sudden tightness in his hands as he turned them into tight fists and the look of intensity concerned her. Jacob couldn't see, but Evie could just by the tension she felt as he walked up to her. She stayed on her toes, preparing for whatever was to come.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Frye. Or would you prefer I call you Dame Evelyn Frye or _Ms._ Frye?" He chuckled lightly, holding out his hand, his negative aura suddenly turning positive.

Evie was a bit surprised and felt a mix of emotions on how she should feel when being seen as Jacob's wife by someone other than Rose, but returned her focus on the unknown lad. "_Evie_ is just fine... thank you..." She met him half way, "And you are...?"

"Oh, right. My apologies, Evie." The young man breathed out a chortle, "I'm John Moore." He grinned, "Ms. Moore; my mother, adopted me after I lost my parents." He looked down, "I was only six when it occurred, but with the support I got from Ja-" Jacob shook his hands behind Evie, begging him to not say a word, "James; who fostered me before I got adopted, I was able to become the man I am today." John gave an awkward grin.

Evie was skeptical around the young man, but kept quiet, keeping in mind to have a close eye on him, "Charmed..."

"Well, I shall return later then. I didn't mean to intrude your evening. Have a pleasant evening you two." John smiled kindly before turning and leaving the train.

_Who the bloody hell was that? _Evie thought to herself,_ Was I just seeing things or..._

"Wait! John, you don't have to go. I'll just escort Evie back to bed and meet you lads in the next room." Jacob stopped him.

"There's no need, Mr. Frye." John smiled, "We can always save things for tomorrow. It's late after all, and you wouldn't want to miss this opportunity to spend your evening with your wife now, would you? It has been over four weeks, has it not?"

"Well, of course, but-"

"We can save it for tomorrow." John grinned, telling Jacob by facial expression to leave things be.

"Alright, lad... Alright..." A sigh escaped, looking down, shaking his head with a faint smile.

The younger twin watched John until he left into the next car over. Jacob sighed deeply, rubbing the back of his neck, wondering on what to do next. He was lost in thought, not even hearing Evie continuously say his name. Evie got to the point of smacking him upside the head.

"Bloody hell!" Jacob growled, "What the bloody hell, Evie?!" He turned to her.

Evie smiled up at him, "Care to share on who that lad happened to be?"

"Christ... trying to give me brain damage?" He groaned, rubbing the back of his head, "That lad right there is an ally of mine. He works alongside Samuel." Jacob responded.

"Why did he hesitate on finishing _James_' name?" Evie questioned.

"Not the foggiest." Jacob shrugged, playing dumb.

Evie knew something was being hidden, but she didn't know how to make him spit it out, so she put it at rest for now. A yawn left her lips because she could put effort into badgering him more on the case.

"Let's go back to bed, darling. You look exhausted." Jacob picked her up bridal style, not letting Evie have a choice seeing as to how he noticed she could barely keep her eyes open.

"But Jacob... I'm not..." Jacob shushed her quietly as he continued to walk back to his room.

"Sleep, love. Sleep..." Jacob whispered sweetly.

He set her down, giving her a soft kiss on the lips before standing up, leaving him to decide to catch up with John or to fall asleep with Evie. When he was about to head out, she caught him, again with a plead of _don't go_. He sighed deeply from that. He could never leave her whenever she did that to him. The younger twin groaned, rolling his eyes before sitting down beside her. Before he did though, he grabbed a book and a few papers he didn't read yet. Once he grabbed them, he lied beside her, reading up on the notes and letters, hoping to find something useful.

_Next Morning..._

Evie groaned as she stretched, her eyes slowly opening, trying to focus her eyes to see clearer. The birds chirped, annoying her slightly while the sun bathed and warmed her skin while also blinding her. A small growl escaped as she covered her eyes.

"Jacob?" Evie spoke, patting the bed, feeling coldness on her arm when she became in contact with the empty side of the bed. "Jacob?" She called out.

When she was about to get out of bed, she noticed a note.

_I left early this morning to meet Rose and Abberline at her bar. There were some things I wanted to go over with Abberline. You looked so peaceful and beautiful in your sleep, so I just couldn't bring myself to wake you. By the time you wake, I'll either be at Rose's pub or the Scotland yard. Hope to see you soon._

_-Love, Jacob_

Evie sighed deeply, groaning, _I hope he's at the Scotland yard._ She wanted to go there first, but she resigned and decided to head to Rose's pub to get it over with.

The older twin changed her clothes before heading out. By the time she reached the end of the train, she saw a group of people.

"What's going on?" She questioned, seeing Abberline, Rose, Sarah, Samuel, John and two unfamiliar faces, "Where's Jacob?"

Everybody looked at each other before looking up at Evie.

"We don't know, Ms. Frye." Rose responded first.

"He was supposed to be at the Scotland Yard by ten, but I just assumed he stayed at Rose's pub, losing track of time." Abberline joined in.

"None of us saw him, so we decided to come see if he was here." Samuel spoke.

"But once we arrived, this was on the door." John said, handing a piece of paper over to her, his hand shaking, looking deeply concerned.

When John handed Evie the paper, the tips of their fingers met, leading Evie to have shivers go up her spine. She hid her jolt by looking as calm as she could.

_What the bloody hell is wrong with me?_ Evie questioned herself.

The older lass shook her head, ignoring the question so she could put full focus on the letter. Once she looked at the paper, he heart faltered, worried of whose blood it could have been that was used as ink for this letter.

_Dear Dame Evelyn Frye,_

_Jacob and his allies have been fun to toy with and the victims have been quite useful not just for my enjoyment, but for my clients as well. The screeching, the pleading, the scream for help. All of those have been music to my ears. I was going to save your brother for last for personal reasons, but since __you've__ come and joined him, __I'll__ be saving __you__ for last. Don't worry... you'll see your brother soon. If not in life, then most definitely in the __after__ life. May death do you part._

Evie gripped the paper, wanting to tear it to pieces out of frustration and stress, but she tried to stay calm and collected. She folded the paper and put it in her pocket, putting effort into hiding her look of anger and hatred. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. The older twin looked at everyone, seeing looks of concerns appear on their faces.

"What should we do, Ms. Frye?" John asked, walking up to her.

The older twin clenched her hands tighter and tighter after each step when he approached her. She couldn't understand what it was with this man that made her feel so uncomfortable. _Could he possibly be the one?_ She asked herself, _I'd need proof for that, though. And I can't accuse him since we just met, so what the hell is wrong with me?_

"Ms. Frye?" John cocked his head to the side, lost on what was wrong.

"Let's... let's talk more about this at the station. With evidence, I assume Abberline is keeping, we can go over what you've collected and then see from there." Evie said, seeing everyone agree with her, all of them beginning to head out. "Wait, Ms. Moore." She reached out to stop her.

"You can call me Rose, Ms. Frye." Rose looked back with a smile.

"Ah, yes..._ Rose_." Evie had trouble saying her name. It tasted bitter whenever she said it. She had the slightest clue, but tried to get over it to focus on Jacob's sudden disappearance. "Then call me Evie."

"O-Oh, okay..." Rose looked just as uncomfortable, "What is it you need to ask me, _E-Evie_?"

"Who are those two people? I met John last night, but who are the other two?" Evie pointed out.

"The woman that's ahead is Nellie. She knows the streets of London by heart. And the man beside her is James. He's the one who helped John during the struggling times." Rose responded.

Evie stayed back, watching everyone leave then look down, figuring out how to handle this situation.

_I know he can surpass anything. May the Creed guide you, Jacob._ Evie looked up, thinking on what the first thing she should do while she jumped off the train, catching up to the others.

_Meanwhile..._

"Wow! So this is what London looks like!" Cecily said, excited to finally see where her parents were from.

The adolescent looked around, excitement covering her whole face, exposing she was a tourist. She admired the scenery. It was more beautiful than how her father described it. The adolescent noticed there were men and women in green, red, and blue uniforms. Cecily cocked her head to the side, trying to remember who was who in the stories Jacob spoke about.

_1881_

_Spring_

_Florence, Italy_

"Tell me again, father!" Young Cecily spoke with a smile, "Tell me the story of the Rooks!"

"Alright, lass. Alright." Jacob smiled gently, "_But _don't forget our routine." He picked Cecily up and placed her on top of her dresser.

"Hm? Oh! Right!" She giggled, "The Leap of Faith!" Cecily yelled out.

"Jacob, no!" Evie screeched.

By the time she reached Cecily's room, she saw she was too late. A little miffed, but relieved to see Cecily in Jacob's arms.

"She's still too young!" Evie growled, picking her up, "What if she actually attempts this?! What then, Jacob?" She glared at Jacob.

"Oh, come now, darling. Our daughter is bright just like her mother." Jacob laughed, trying to butter up Evie just so he wouldn't get in trouble, "So she wouldn't do anything reckless."

"Oh?" Evie set her down in bed, turning to Jacob, masking her anger with a forced grin. "What did she try last week?"

Jacob looked down, sighing deeply, "She tried to jump off the roof of a food stand to do a tuck and roll." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was it you said, Jacob? I couldn't quite hear you." Evie folded her arms, a smirk running across her face.

"She tried to jump off the roof of a food stand to do a tuck and roll!" Jacob spoke up.

"And who did she learn that from?" The older twin walked up to him.

"Me..." Jacob sighed.

"And who ended up saving her?" Evie asked.

"Marcello..." Jacob answered. "But, Evie, come on..." He looked over at her with puppy eyes. "We were around her age when your father taught us the Leap of Faith!"

"Jacob... she does not have the endurance nor the right timing down yet to succeed on her tuck and roll. We've tried this before with pillows, but each time shes done it she ends up face down." Evie spoke. "Marcello has been noticing that the past week. Why don't you observe things for once in your life?"

Jacob fell silent, rubbing the back of his head with a small growl, "Fine, love... fine. We'll play it safe your way." He sighed, "Spoilsport..." Jacob mumbled.

"I'm sorry, love. What did you say?" Evie glared.

"Nothing, darling... nothing at all." Jacob sighed with a regretful feeling of forced resignation.

"Good." Evie planted a face smile on her face for the sake of Cecily.

Jacob rolled his eyes with a sigh, but jolted by the sudden kiss Evie gave him. Evie stuck her tongue out, exposing a small smirk with a look of amusement. He looked at her, his face slightly crimson, feeling pathetic for reacting like his teenage self. Jacob grumbled, hiding a laugh before looking at Evie with a soft grin, kissing her in turn.

"You really know how to play with a man's heart." Jacob whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, kissing the nape of her neck.

"Father? Mother?" Cecily looked up at them, her head cocked to the side with a small laugh and a smile of admiration.

"Hm? Ah! Yes!" Jacob released Evie and sat on the side of Cecily's bed, beginning to tell the story of the year they began to give back London's freedom to the citizens.

_One Hour Later..._

"Now remember, love. If you ever plan on visiting London, the one's in green are our allies, the one's in red are the enemy that can hopefully turn to our side, and the one's in blue are one's to be wary around." Jacob placed his index finger on his lips, peeking over at the door to see if Evie was in the room, which thankfully was not.

_Present Time..._

"So the green one's are the Rook's, the red one's are the Templar, and the blue one's are the policemen." Cecily whispered to herself, examining the citizens. "Alright... let's see if I can do this..." She closed her eyes, and opened them, testing to see in her eagle vision worked. "Damn it..." She growled, seeing it was still weak. "I thought I finally got the hang of it." She sighed.

The adolescent looked around, to see if her parents were near so she could avoid them and test out her stealth, hoping she wouldn't get caught anytime soon. Cecily couldn't sense anyone near, but she still stayed on her toes. She didn't want to get in trouble any time soon, nor get forced to be sent back home. The young woman wondered to herself on what she should do while she was exploring here.

"Hm..." She ended up looking at the buildings, Maybe if I climb up the buildings, I could get better vision of this place. Cecily thought to herself.

As she was about to run and jump on one of the buildings ahead of her, she ended up bumping into a young man, falling forward, preparing to avoid face planting the cement.

"Whoa! Gotcha there lass!" A man caught her by wrapping his arm around her and pulling her up close to him.

Cecily became stiff as a board once falling into an unknown man's arms, never expecting to feel such an unfamiliar feeling on her first day in a new country. When she built up the courage to look up at the man who helped her, her eyes widened by the cause of surprise.

"John...?" She breathed out.

"Cecily...?" He responded, shocked.

"What are you doing here?!" The both said in unison, happy and surprised of the sudden unexpected reunion.

"I didn't know you came here with your mother!" John grinned, "I thought she would have kept you home still." He laughed.

"Y-Yeah..." Cecily rubbed the back of her neck, trying to follow along with his statement.

"You came here on your own, didn't you?" John caught on instantly.

"What? No! Of course not! Pfft don't be preposterous!" Cecily looked away, waving her hand in the air.

"Oh? Okay, then let's go see your mother." He grabbed her hand, escorting her back to the station where he was supposed to head back to with some leads.

"W-Wait! No! N-Not necessary! I still-"

"Still what? Hm?" John chuckled lightly, crossing his arms, waiting for a good excuse to laugh at.

"Fine... guilty..." She surrendered instantly, knowing John would find out sooner than later. "I arrived without my parents approval. BUT I have my reasons." She looked down, sighing, "My mother and I haven't heard from my father for about a month and we both became deeply concerned and just like what my mother usually does, she left me at home." She groaned.

"Ah... that sounds just like her." He let out a small chuckle. "Well..." John looked at her with a smile, "Welcome to your parents hometown. Well, more like near their hometown."

"Hm? I thought London was their hometown." Cecily looked at him, confused.

"I see your parents haven't told you much of their past now, have they?" John scoffed, shaking his head.

John looked at the young woman, thinking carefully on what to say and what to ask since its been years since they've last spoken. He examined her. She looked lost and concerned. Cecily didn't look uncomfortable, yet also not comfortable. Well, of course she wouldn't. He knew. this area is new to her and so will the news he knows she'll find out sooner or later. So he tried to stay brief as he showed her the area.

"Well, their actual hometown is Crawley." He started off with that. "Would you like me to show you around the area and avoid your parents detection?" He asked with a chuckle, _I wonder if I should bring up her father's sudden disappearance or not... Eh... maybe a later time. _He thought to himself, beginning to walk ahead, holding out his hand, "Let's go." John smiled.

Cecily's face turned a little red, reaching out for his hand. A smile came across her face once she linked her hand with his. They ran towards the nearest building and before she knew it, John wrapped his arm around her. He looked at her with a smile before pushing the button, releasing his grappling hook.

"What the bloody hell?!" Cecily yelped out, surprised by the sudden pull up to the rooftop. "Wow!" She beamed, looking at the other citizens becoming smaller as they were heading to the top.

"Sorry for the surprise." John said with a laugh, "I just thought that avoiding the crowd would be quite helpful with the tour. Though also quite a gamble." It just dawned on him that Evie explores like this, "Let's be careful on the rooftops, this is how your parents normally wander the area to keep the citizens safe." He stated, letting out an awkward laugh.

"I bet." Cecily chuckled lightly, "That's what they always do in Florence as well." She admired the scenery of the citizens, amazed that her parents were able to give freedom to these citizens within a few years.

"Quite impressed on what your parents did here?" John questioned, standing beside her, impressed on how they changed this city, "Your father's the one that impresses me the most though." John gave out a weak laugh, "If only you guys were able to stay in this city." He sighed.

"Hm? Why didn't they stay here?" Cecily looked over.

"Oh! Um... I believe they just needed a change of pace." He faked a smile. "Anyway, let's go. We mustn't dally." He began to ran from building to building, practically racing against Cecily for the fun of it.

_1883_

_Fall_

_Florence, Italy_

"Father, where are we going?" Cecily asked, looking at the train they were about to board on.

"Well, since mother is away for a business trip, I thought, why not go visit a friend?" Jacob looked at Cecily, holding her hand, walking in the train.

"Ooh, where at?" Her eyes glimmered with excitement.

"Ever wanted to go to Milan, darling?" Jacob smiled.

"Of course, father!" She grinned from ear to ear, but her excitement dropped, "Wait... weren't we supposed go with mother?" Cecily looked up at him, confusedly down, "Shouldn't we wait for mother?"

"She's been there before, love." Jacob smiled softly, "So I thought it was time for you to see it as well." He patted her head gently, "Plus, who knows? We may see her along the way." Jacob looked out the window, exposing a look of slight sadness, sighing deeply, "At least I hope so..." He mumbled.

"Father...?" She looked up at him, worried, "Did something happen to mother?" Cecily gripped Jacob's hand, some tears escaping.

"Hm?" His eyes widened, realizing too late, "No, no, no, no, darling! Mother is just fine!" Jacob let out an uncomfortable laugh, "She sent me a letter yesterday! Here, look." Jacob pulled out the letter from his pocket, breathing out a chuckle. _It's something else, love... it's something else... I'm sorry, lass._

Jacob looked out the window again, hoping that his friend was still in Milan to check things out. To see if they've received any letters. His worry for London still swarming in his mind. He hoped everything was still going smoothly. The older man leaned back in his seat, his daughters head resting on his lap, slowly falling asleep along the ride. He smiled softly once looking at her, seeing the resemblance of Evie. A small chuckle leaving his lips before he looked out the window.

_I wonder if the child is safe..._ Jacob sighed, mindlessly staring out the window, lost in thought. The older man closed his eyes, trying to keep himself at bay so depression wouldn't fall upon him. As a couple hours passed, they heard the conductor say they were arriving at Milan and that they should prepare to leave the train once it comes to a complete stop.

The two left the train, seeing an older man and a small lad standing just a couple yards away. A weak smile appeared on Jacob's face, waving at the man before heading over to them.

"Well, if it isn't my good old colleague, Jacob Frye." The man laughed, ruffling his hair, "And who happens to be this pretty little lady?"

"Sorry for the sudden visit." Jacob chuckled, I just wanted to check on the little lad." He knelt down, giving a warm smile to the boy, "It's good to see you again, John." Jacob ruffled the little boys head, "I'd like you to meet my daughter, Cecily." He gently pushed her in front of him, having them meet each other for the first time.

"H-Hello..." Cecily became shy once meeting the little boy.

"Ooh! You must be the famous, Cecily Evelyn Frye!" The boy smiled brightly which led Cecily to mimic his expression, "I've been looking forward to meeting you!" He hugged her by impulse.

Her heart suddenly jumped, leading her to become stiff. Jacob let out a sudden chortle once seeing Cecily's look of shyness.

"I bet they'll both become great friends." Jacob placed his head on Cecily's head gently, "Let's go get something to eat. I bet the children are hungry." Jacob held his daughters hand who was instantly taken away by John's running ahead of them.

The older man was taken aback, about to run after him, but his friend held him back with a small grin, "Let them have their fun. They're safe here." He nudged him, Jacob breathing out a chuckle.

"Yeah..." Jacob folded his arms, watching the kids have their fun.

The young lass smiled brightly at the young lad, her heartbeat suddenly quickening. She placed her hand on her chest, stopping in her tracks, looking down then back up at the lad who looked as happy as ever. She brushed off the unfamiliar feeling and continued to run along with him.

Present Time...

"Come on slow poke!" John gave a genuine grin in Cecily's direction when looking back.

Cecily stopped in her tracks, the feeling leading to deja vu. A warm smile spread across her face as she rested her hand on her chest. She let out a hum, looking back up at the young lad, smiling happily like back then. The young lass nodded and ran after him just like old times sake.


End file.
